Promises and First Kisses Under Oak Trees
by drowning in technicolor dreams
Summary: Nate left Alex and she got hurt. What happens when he comes back and she doesn't want to see him anymore? will their love succeed? read and review! camp rock/wizards of waverly place...nalex with some smitchie. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Promises and First Kisses under oak trees.**

**Summary: Nate left Alex and she was hurt. She doesn't want to see him ever again. What happens when he comes back? Will their love ever succeed? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Mostly Nalex but with some Smitchie.**

**Authors Note: Yeah, this story just popped into my head. It was a very, very random moment since the song I was listening to had no connection whatsoever to the plot. None. Or maybe there is. I don't know. Anyway, since I'm all for randomness, I decided to actually write it down and post it. Oh yeah, there are three P.O.V's. General P.O.V, Nate P.O.V and Alex P.O.V. **

**P.S. No wizards since I don't really know what to do with their powers in this story.**

INTRODUCTION:

Nate Gray and Alex Russo knew each other ever since kindergarten. Sure, they've been best friends from kindergarten to eighth grade, when Nate gave Alex her first kiss. That first kiss was the end, though. Because, after that kiss, he left. she finally realizes she loves him and he leaves. She was mad at him for causing her all the pain and she was mad at him for leaving her without goodbye. She never wanted to see him again. Now, Alex is better, but not fine. She tried going out with guys, but nothing ever happened. Nate was famous and he was happy, but not complete. He missed Alex. He wanted to see her again. He loved her. He thought about her everyday and every night. He was packing his bags to go back. He was coming back to Alex.

CHAPTER ONE:

[ALEX P.O.V]

"ALEX!" someone yelled from the counter at the substation. It was Mitchie, I recognized her voice. I stepped out of the kitchen to see her bouncing up and down on one of the seats in front of the counter. She had a big smile plastered on her face.

"Stop bouncing or the seat will break and we'll both be grounded." I said, but she ignored me.

"Guess what?" she asked me.

"A monkey jumped over the Empire State Building?"

"No!"

"What?"

"I have backstage passes to the Connect Three concert tonight!"

"Oh. Yay!" I said flatly. Mitchie moved to New York last year only, so she doesn't know anything about The Kiss. The Kiss that broke my heart and left me broken down for almost a year. _Please say you only have one, please say you only have one…_

"I have two!" she yelled again. By now, everyone was staring at us.

"Yay!" I said weakly.

"We'll both meet them! I am so happy!" She said. I'm not and I've already met them. Ever since before Connect Three happened.

"Who are you going to meet?" Justin asked, coming down.

"Connect Three." I said. I gave him a don't-say-anything look.

"Oh. Good for you." He said then went into the kitchen.

"Come on, Alex, get up there and get ready! We're gonna be late!' she said. I stared at her.

"What?"

"First of all, I have work. Second, the concert starts in _five hours._" I said.

"Oh yeah."

"Yeah."

"Okay, so you go work then get ready and I'll go home and get ready! I have so much to do! I have to get a quick mani then I have to plan my outfit then I have to exfo—"

"Mitchie!" I cut her off.

"It's just Connect Three. No need to get so hyped up."

"'_It's just Connect Three? Are you kidding me? It's not just 'Connect Three'! It's _the _Connect Three!"_ she burst.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there!" I said.

"Yay! I can't wait!"

[NATE P.O.V]

"Nate, hello? Naaaaaaate?" Shane asked, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that you've been staring at the pillow in front of you for more than thirty minutes." He said.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking." I told him. I was. I was thinking about Alex and what I would do. Should I go to her house? Should I call her? Is she even here in New York? The last time he saw her was when they were fourteen, two years ago.

"'_Crazy kind of crush on you…'"_he sang. I got the pillow and threw it in his direction. It missed.

"Nice aim." He said. "'_Alex, Alex, where for art thou Alex?'"_

"Shut up!" I said. He laughed.

"Come on, it was just a joke. Relax."

"Guys! We have to go! We still have to rehearse and do sound check!" Jason called from outside the hotel room.

"We're coming!" Shane called out.

[ALEX P.O.V]

Two hours after Mitchie left, I slumped down on my bed and thought about my dilemma. If I go, I'll see him, and I don't want to. If I don't go, I'll be upsetting Mitchie and she'll start asking me questions, and I won't be able to explain because I won't want to explain.

"I think you should go." someone said from the direction of my doorway. I sat up. It was Justin.

"Since when were you allowed to open my door without asking for my permission?" I snapped.

"Come on, Alex. I'm here to help." He said.

"Fine."

"So what's on your mind?"

"If I go, I'll see him and I don't want to. If I don't go, I'll upset Mitchie and then she'll start asking questions and I don't want to tell her."

"First of all, you think too much of yourself. Think about what will happen in general, not what will happen to you."

"Happen in general?" I was confused.

"Let me tell you what I think will happen in general…" he started. "If you go, you'll see him and he'll talk to you then Mitchie would find out. If you don't go, Mitchie, out of excitement, will start blabbering and she will start talking about you then Nate will ask her about you and she's going to do everything he asks her to, like meet you. Then you'll see him and Mitchie will still know. So, whether or not you go or don't go, you will still see him and he's still gonna bother you, and Mitchie will still know." he explained.

I thought about it.

"Damn. You're right."

"I mostly am."

"Stop flattering yourself."

"You can't stop quality from showing itself."

"Shut up."

He did. But why does Justin think I should go?

"Why do you think I should go?" I asked.

"Because, if you go and talk to him and tell him you don't want to see him while Mitchie's not looking, he won't bother you and Mitchie would never know." he said, matter-of-factly.

"See, if you only thought like this when a girl is around maybe you'll get a girlfriend." I pointed out. But he was totally right.

"You're welcome." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now…leave and don't ever open my door or go in my room without permission."

"Why do I even try to help when this is the thanks I get?" he complained before leaving.

Three hours later, I was standing two rows from the stage and I was watching Connect Three perform. Mitchie was jumping up and down and singing to all their songs while I just stood there, watching Nate. Memories of my childhood came back to me. I felt like my heart was going to burst, because I can't hide it. I don't think I can ever hide it. Why? I think I was better off not realizing. Because of that stupid kiss. That stupid kiss that sent me flying and made fireworks pop in my head. That stupid kiss given to me by Nate Gray. My stupid and perfect first kiss. The stupid and perfect kiss that made me realize that I love him and the kiss that gave me hope. Hope that was crushed when I went to his apartment and his neighbor told me they left already. That perfect kiss.

"These two songs are dedicated to Her." Nate told the crowd. Everybody cheered. They all knew about _Her._ The girl that Connect Three dedicates the two songs, _Hello Beautiful _and _When You Look Me In The Eyes,_ to every concert. Everytime. They never fail to mention Her. Everyone's heard about Her, but no one knows Her. Everytime they mention Her, my heart breaks a little bit more. He already replaced me. I bet he doesn't even remember me. A lot can happen in two years.

His eyes were roaming the crowd, and when he passed by me, I ducked. I don't think I can handle those wonderful eyes of his.

[NATE P.O.V]

I dedicated the song again to Her. No one knows who she is. Except for me and my brothers. _She_ doesn't even know that it's her. Alex Russo. I scanned the crowd. Then I saw something. Something that looked familiar. I thought I saw her, but then there was nothing. There was just a girl with long straight hair that was staring at the ground.

AFTER THE CONCERT

[NATE P.O.V]

I was tired, but I was happy. That was a great concert, with another great crowd. But I still couldn't shake the image from awhile ago. I really thought I saw her. The most special girl in my life.

The last time I saw her was when I kissed her. Me and my family were leaving for New Jersey, where my grandparents lived. They were old, and they wanted to spend the last days of their life with their family. They died a year after we moved in with them and my mom took one year to fully recover from her parent's death. Now, we were moving back to New York.

I can't shake her out of my mind the whole time we were chatting with our fans who managed to get backstage passes. The second to the last group were leaving. It was almost over. Soon, I could search for her and tell her I love her.

[GENERAL P.O.V]

It was their turn. Mitchie stepped in the room and Nate noticed her as the girl who was looking at the floor awhile ago. Mitchie stopped in her tracks and turned around and motioned for Alex to get in. Alex shook her head. She didn't want to get in. She doesn't think she can take it. Mitchie smiled apologetically at the three brothers and quickly stepped out. The brothers exchanged confused glances.

"What are you doing? Let's go in!" She told Alex.

"I don't think I can go in." Alex said apologetically.

"Why not?" Mitchie demanded.

"Mitchie, I have to tell you something…" Alex began, but Mitchie cut her off.

"Tell me later!" she grabbed Alex's wrist and dragged her in the room where Connect Three was waiting. They were weirded out. What was happening outside? Nate stood up to check when Mitchie came back in, this time dragging Alex by the hand. Shane and Jason also stood up when they saw who just came in. Awkward silence followed.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you want me to post the rest of the story…you have to REVIEW!!! I have to get at least five reviews before I post chapter two…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally, an update! If you read my oneshot, When You Wish Upon A Star, then you'll know why this update took so long. I finally got over that stupid writer's block. I'm posting the next chapter very soon, right after I type it then fix it.**

**P.S. I added Mitchie's POV…possibly Shane's POV in the next chapters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

**CHAPTER TWO**

[ALEX POV]

My heart felt like it was going to burst when I saw him. I managed a weak smile.

"Alex?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, duh. Gosh, Shane, I thought we were friends." I managed to say sarcastically.

"It is you!" Shane exclaimed before hugging me very tight.

"Shane—I can't—breathe—" I said and he let me go. Jason hugged me too.

I looked at Nate. I thought about it. I don't think I can take it if he does the same to me again. Holding on to him would make it harder when it was time to let go. I have to let go of him now before…

…before I hold on to him tight and break when he lets go.

He walked towards me and wrapped his arms around me. That embrace made cracks in my fragile heart.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I can't do this." I whispered back. He pulled his head away, his arms still loosely around me.

"What?" he asked, incredulous.

"I can't. I'm sorry." I said before pulling away and walking out the door.

"Alex!" Mitchie called out from behind me, then I heard her follow. I am such a horrible friend. I made her run away from her dream of meeting Connect 3.

"Mitchie, stay!" I called out, not bothering to turn back.

I walked faster. Mitchie still followed.

She finally caught up to me and grabbed my arm, right above the elbow. Those were not Mitchie's hands.

[GENERAL POV]

Nate spun Alex around and she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"What do you want?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. The anger, the anger she's bottled up for two years was threatening to spill out.

"I want you to tell me why." Nate demanded.

"Why what?" Alex said.

"Why can't you do this anymore?" he asked.

"I—I just can't!"

"Alex, please, tell me so we can fix it." He pleaded.

"_Us?"_

The bottle could not contain the anger. It cracked and spilled.

"_There is no more 'us', Nate." _ She said, stepping closer to him with each word.

"You. Left. Without. A. Single. Word." She said, punctuating each word with her fist. She hit him anywhere she can, mostly chest. The blows did nothing to him physically, but it hurt emotionally. "I. Went. To. Your. House. After. That. Night. And. You. Were. Gone. I. waited. For. You. In. Front. Of. Your. Door. And. You. Never. Came. What. Happened. To. The. Promise? The. Stupid. Freaking. Promise. Written. On. Our. Walls. The. Stupid. Freaking. Promise. You. Said. You. Would. Never. Break. So. Much. For. Best. Friends. People. Who. Love. Other. People. Would. Not. Leave. Those. Other. People. Without. One. Word. And. Leave. Them. Broken…You. Want. To. Know. Why. I. Waited. For. You?" She finally stopped and looked him in the eye. Her vision was blurred because, somewhere in the middle of her paroxysm, the tears started to fall.

"I was going to tell you I loved you." She said before running to her best friend who was watching the whole time. She needed a shoulder to cry on. Nate still followed her though.

"Alex…" he started before Shane stopped him.

"Girls need their space." Shane said.

"Good to see you again, Alex. We'll be going now." Jason said before he and Shane dragged Nate away.

"There, there, darling, it's okay." Mitchie cooed while rubbing circles on Alex's back.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry." Alex apologized, her voice muffled.

"What do you have to say sorry for? I'm sorry for dragging you to the concert." Mitchie said.

"No, you don't have to apologize for that. That's not your fault. That's mine for not telling you all about it. _I'm _sorry that my stupid emotions got in the way of you meeting Connect 3." She said.

"That? Psh. You don't have to apologize for that. The world won't end because Mitchie Torres didn't get to talk with Connect 3. Although, Shane Gray's world _might_ since he missed the chance of meeting his soulmate." She chuckled a bit.

Alex laughed a weak but sincere laugh.

"Mitchie?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go now?"

"Sure! Let's blow this joint!"

Alex laughed again, but it was still weak. She loved Mitchie to death.

They made their way outside and called a cab to the Russo's loft.

[NATE POV]

For the past five minutes, although it felt like five hours, Jason, Shane and I have been staring at each other in awkward silence. Well, them staring at me and me just blankly looking straight ahead.

"So…Nate…wanna talk about it?" Shane asked me.

Silence.

"Whatever." I don't know whether I want to or not.

"What the hell happened?" Shane asked.

Pause.

"You saw what happened." I answered flatly.

"I mean, _what happened?_" he pressed.

Pause.

"The result of my stupidity and fear of telling her goodbye." I said blankly.

"You're not stupid." He pointed out.

"I am. I changed her. She's…_different._" I said flatly.

"Well, aside from that little emotional outburst, I think she's the same."

"No she's not. Alex Russo would not just wear a plain white shirt, black Converse and plain jeans. Especially to a concert." Still flatly said.

"Maybe she's just trying out a new look."

"It's not just that. She's less radiant. Her eyes don't have that spark. Her smile is not that bright. When she walked in the room, she didn't bring her outgoing personality that made the room glow with energy. She got dimmer." I said before putting my face in my hands.

"I made her that way."

___________________________________________________________________________

We made our way back to our old home. It was just like before, with some changes to the furniture. I went straight to my room and shut the door. The arrangement was different. My closet was now covering something very important. I pushed it until it revealed the promise Alex and I made to each other. It was there, painted on with black paint and signed by Alex Russo and Nate Gray. I didn't want to read it. I turned to the window. The window directly opposite Alex's window where we used to talk endlessly. I looked out and the sight made me lay down on my bed and wish that I would never have to rise up again.

Her window was boarded up from the inside.

[MITCHIE POV]

I woke up in Alex's dim room. Alex's room is always dim in the morning, since the only window she had was covered up. It's been like that ever since I met her. When I asked her why, she said it was because she didn't like the view.

I stood up and saw that Alex was still sleeping, so I tiptoed out of the room and into the kitchen where I saw Justin eating cereal.

"Good morning, Mitchie. I didn't know you slept over." He greeted.

"Good morning to you too. Yeah, it was kind of an impromptu sleepover." I said.

"So, what happened yesterday?" he asked.

I told him everything that happened last night.

"Oh no." he said when I finished.

"What? Why?" I asked him, confused.

"It might happen again?"

"What might happen again?" This is seriously confusing me. "Honestly, I have no idea what's happening or what happened. Not a clue. I need some answers, Justin."

"You know what, for Alex's good, I think I should give you those answers."

"Finally."

"Well, first of all, before you came, Nate was Alex's best friend. They were inseparable. I mean, _inseparable._ The only time you would see one without the other was when it was time to sleep or go to the bathroom. One day, two years ago, Nate kissed Alex under their oak tree—you know, the one in the park? Yeah that was their tree. That's why Alex hates the park—and then, of course, since that was their first kiss and they were best friends, it felt kind of awkward so they decided to come home.

"The next day, Alex went over to the Grays. We didn't bother to find her even if she hadn't returned for most of the day since we thought she was safe. Then, Mom asked me to go to the Grays and tell them goodbye and give them our farewell gift since they told _us _that they were leaving, we just assumed that Alex already knew. So I went there and I saw Alex, sitting down in front of their door. Turns out they left early in the morning. When I told Alex that maybe they already left, she asked me why. When I told her that they were moving to New Jersey, she told me that that was impossible, since Nate didn't tell her anything. So I showed her the farewell gift and she burst out crying. She told me not to tell anyone that she didn't know.

"The months after that were unbearable. You should have seen her. It's like she was the walking dead. She barely ate. She couldn't sleep and the only times she slept was after crying herself to sleep. Once, I saw very small cuts on her arm. When I asked her about it, she said it was nothing and asked me not to tell anyone about it. One time, I walked in on her cutting herself. I stopped her and after promising not to tell my parents or Max, I asked her why. She said it was because she felt she needed to punish herself for being so stupid and naïve.

"After that, things drastically changed with her. She wore clothes that were very unlike her—the Alex Russo you know now is not the real Alex Russo—it was too…simple. She used to always plot against me but then, the plotting and the scheming stopped. She smiled less. She was less sarcastic. She laughed less. She was too serious to be Alex Russo." He finished and stared blankly into space, probably remembering some happy memory. I wish I could've been there when Alex was happy. I feel hurt and sad and angry for her. If only there was a way to bring the old Alex back. Suddenly, I remembered something she said last night.

"Justin, what's the promise?" I asked.

"Oh, that. When they were thirteen, Alex and Nate made this vow to each other. I can't remember what it was, exactly, but they wrote it on each other's wall then they even signed it. It's still there on her wall. You know that sad poster on Alex's wall, the one with this guy's back then a girl's crying face is seen? Yeah, it's behind that. I don't think she had the courage to actually paint over her wall."

"Wow."

"I know right?"

"How do you know all this anyway?"

"Her best friend left her. Who else do you think Alex will run to for comfort? Max?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." I volunteered since Justin was still eating.

I walked to the door, opened it and came face-to-face with Shane Gray.

**Ahh, cliffhanger. Anyways, longer chapters in the future…well it's probably gonna get longer and longer…last chapter had 1,709 words while this one has 1,843 words.**

**Next chapter: Nalex drama will continue but Smitchie love will bloom! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I added Shane's POV.**

**CLARIFICATION: Camp Rock never happened!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **

**CHAPTER THREE**

[SHANE POV]

I entered the Russo's substation in a hat and Ray-bans. I walked over to the counter where Mrs. Russo was.

"Hi." I greeted.

"What would you be having, sir?" she asked me.

"Hi, Aunt Theresa." I greeted.

She looked closer and gasped.

"Shane Gray?"

"Yeah. Shh." I said putting my index finger over my lips.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"We're moving back to New York." I whispered.

"Oh! How about your parents?"

"They're coming back too. Oh yeah, Mom asked me to ask you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Sure! Now, what would you like to have? Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"Oh, actually, I came here to talk to Justin and yeah, I ate breakfast already. Thanks for asking though." I said. I love Mrs. Russo and Mr. Russo. They're like my second parents. That's why we call them Aunt and Uncle even if we're not related.

"Well, then just go on up." She said.

"Thanks." I whispered back before climbing up the stairs to the Russo home.

I took off my hat and sunglasses before ringing their doorbell.

I saw the doorknob turn and I heard the lock click and the door opened to reveal a beautiful girl with long, light brown hair and deep brown eyes. The girl from yesterday. My thoughts drifted to last night.

_I sat down on the couch beside Jason after I heard Nate's door click close._

"_You think he'll be alright?" he asked me._

"_In all honesty?" I asked and he nodded._

"_No." I answered bluntly._

"_What are we going to do?" he asked._

"_How about I go to the Russo's tomorrow to talk to Justin because, knowing Alex, she won't talk to me regarding Nate?" I suggested._

"_Good idea." He said._

_The scenes from earlier kept replaying in my head. Actually, one girl kept popping up in my head. Alex's friend. The girl with the straight brown hair, deep brown eyes and bright smile. Who was she? She was beautiful._

_Jason started snapping his hand in front of my face._

"_What?" I asked._

"_You zoned out." He said._

"_So?"_

"_So…who were you thinking about?"_

"_Nothing! No one!"_

"_Oooh…Shane has a crush!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm right."_

"_No you're not."_

"_Yes I am."_

"_No."_

"_Yes."_

"_No you are not!" I said, my voice slightly raising._

"_Then why are you blushing?"_

"_Because…just because." I'm blushing??? Shane Gray doesn't blush._

"_Why?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Why?"_

"_Nothing!"_

"_Why?!" he whined._

"_Because I have a crush! Dammit!" I cracked. Jason's annoying-ness can really crack me._

"_See? I'm right."_

"_Shut up."_

She just stood there, staring at me. Guess I must've zoned out again.

"Oh! Uh…hi." I greeted.

"Hi?"

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Oh! Yeah, sure! Sorry." She said, stepping away to let me pass. I walked through the familiar doors and into the familiar living room. Nothing changed much in the Russo home. I looked around and saw Justin eating his cereal.

"Justin!" I walked over to him.

"Hey, Shane. Long time no see. What are you doing here this early? Shouldn't you be sleeping? I mean, your sleeping habits…" he said. Yeah. My sleeping habits. It _was_ early and I _should_ be sleeping. I am such a good brother.

"I wanted to talk to you about, well…Alex and Nate."

"Ah." He said, knowingly.

"Yeah. It's so obvious they love each other. They're both so sad too. I think the only way to cure their sadness is by getting them together." I said.

"I don't know…I mean, my sister has been through a lot after Nate left her. I just don't want to see her like that ever again…"

"Please? I mean, the only reason I'm here so early is because Nate did not get up early. You know how early he wakes up. So Jason woke me up and asked me to break his door open. So we did. When we got in, he was there, awake, but he just stared at us with no expression on his face. I mean, come on. Wouldn't you have something to say when your brothers break down your door?"

"I don't know. Alex…"

"What happened to Alex anyway? You know, after we left." I asked. I wanted both sides of the story. Justin looked at Mitchie, who was sitting two seats away from me. I looked at her too. I didn't notice she was sitting there. Now that I knew, I was extra aware of her. I don't know why. It just seems like every move she makes would affect me, even if I wasn't focusing my attention on her. I don't know why. She looked back at Justin and she nodded.

He told me the story.

Wow.

"Whoa." I said.

"Now you see why I'm hesitating." He said.

I was persistent.

"Please, Justin? I mean, their separation is like the Montagues and the Capulets in their Romeo and Juliet love story." I didn't get what I was saying, but someone as smart as Justin might.

I heard—more of felt—Mitchie giggle.

"What?" I asked her.

"You don't get what you're saying do you?" she said. How'd she know?

"As a matter of fact, I do." I replied.

"Really? Explain then."

Damn.

"Well, you see…um…the Montague family and the Capulet family…their feud…is the…um…the only…obstacle…in the love of Romeo and Juliet…yeah…that's right and this is like, with Nate and Alex the only obstacle in the way of their love is their…um…separation!" I explained. I hope I made sense.

"What about Paris?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind." She said and rolled her eyes and smiled. I just stared. _Get it together Shane!!! _I yelled at myself.

"So you're comparing my sister and your brother to Romeo and Juliet?" Justin asked.

"Yes?" it came out as a question.

"So, you want them to kill themselves in the end?"

"NO! I was just saying…Nevermind."

"You know what, Justin? He might be on to something." Mitchie said and I perked up.

"About Romeo and Juliet?" Justin asked.

"No, silly. About Alex and Nate getting back together. I mean, you said that she was so happy when he was with her and I know Alex—well, I know the _now _Alex—but still, I know her. She forgives easily. She just has to cool down a bit. I think this'll really help her. Things will go back to how it used to be, plus the addition of the greatest person in the world, Mitchie Torres." She grinned and I believed her. I'm starting to think she is the greatest person in the world.

"Gee, Mitchie, big head much? I'm hesitating more now. I can just imagine your big head with Alex's big head and…" he shuddered. Alex did use to be a little bit egotistical. In a good way, though. If there was a good way of being egotistical.

"Justin. Be serious." She said.

"I'll think about it."

Long silence.

"Fine. Go do what you must do. I'll help you when you need it, but I won't help you plan so that when this ends badly I can just say I was forced into doing your will." He said and she smiled then turned to me. Justin left.

"So what's the plan?" she asked me.

"Yeah…I kinda went here for that."

**Not my best chapter…filler, I guess.**

**Anywhoo…don't you just love Romeo and Juliet? Yeah, that part was totally random.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH…what's Mitchie's and Shane's plan???**

**Any ideas I could use? PM me for any ideas you would like to see!**

**BTW, Shane is not stupid…he is just being a boy (no offense to guys around the world)…unconsciously trying to impress Mitchie (:**

**AGE CLARIFICATION**

**Alex – 16**

**Nate – 16**

**Mitchie – 16**

**Shane – 17**

**Justin – 18**

**Jason – 20**

**Yeah…Jason's old compared to the others…**

**I shall shut up now.**

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
